I'm drabbling in the Supernatural
by scarymez101
Summary: A collection of drabbles focused mainly on Sam and Dean. Will be all genres. NO wincest OR slash. Rated 'T' for safety, but may change in the fututre. Please read and review.
1. You go girl!

**A/N: Well, since I've started watching Supernetural (Iknow, I know, I'm uber late to the party) I thought I'd try my hand at drabbling ^_^**

**I tend to play God in my Merlin drabbles and this one is no different ;D so it's Dean's turn heehee (don't worry Sam, your time will come *mwahahaha*)**

**Spoilers: None  
>Warnings: girl!Dean<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam wakes abruptly when he hears a squeal and the slamming of a door. He looks around to find his brother's bed empty. He rubs his eyes. "Dean?"<p>

"Go away!" His voice is coming from the bathroom and it's unusually high.

"What's wrong?"

"Go away!" He repeats.

"Dean, open the door."

There's a pause, then a sigh. The bathroom door opens and standing there is-

"You're a g-"

"Don't say it!"

Sam tries, but fails, to conceal a smirk. "You really need to stop pissing off witches."

Dean pouts his... her... full lips. "She started it!"

"Whatever you say... sis."


	2. Damn it Dean!

**A/N: Here's another one and Dean decided to touch a cursed object of some kind- body swapping ensued!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as he opened his eyes. <em>I'm going to kill him! <em>He thought. _I_ told _him not to touch it! _"Dean?"

"Sam!"

Sam frowned as he heard his own voice reply. _I must have hit my head harder than I thought._ But as he sat up, he saw himself standing on the other side of the room.

"What's going on?"

Dean sighed. "You're me."

"What?"

"And I'm you."

"Damn it Dean! I said 'don't touch it'!"

"Dude, don't yell at me in my own voice."

"... I'm gonna kill you."

Dean shrugged. "You'd only be killing yourself."

Sam groaned.


	3. What the hell?

**A/N: Another update, cuz I can and cuz I haven't uploaded anything in aaaaaages!**

**I thought I'd give Dean a guilty pleasure, music wise before you start thinking otherwise ;-D lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam made his way toward the motel room, his arms full of that nights evening meal. He reached the door and saw it was ajar. Feeling anxious he quickened his pace, but stopped when he heard the opening beats of 'Holding out for a Hero'.<p>

Frowning, he opened the door to see Dean miming the drum beat and crooning along with the lyrics. Sam let him finish before clearing his throat.

Dean jumped and looked round.

Sam laughed. "First Oprah, now Bonnie Tyler? Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?"

Dean blushed. "... Screw you Sammy."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little side note- I'd like to say that anything Dean listens to is awesome, so don't kill me for making him listen to Bonnie Tyler lol<strong>


	4. This so isn't fair!

**A/N: Last update for my drabbles today.**

**Dean has had it, now it's Sams turn *taps fingers together and mwahaha's* lol**

**Warning: girl!Sam**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I hate you <em>so much<em> right now!"

"Come on, Sam... Look at the bright side."

Sam flashed a daggered look at Dean. "What _bright side_?"

"... At least you get to keep your own name."

"This is your fault!" Sam yelled, gesticulating at his now feminine figure,

"What? How?"

Sam paused then pouted. "I don't know... it just is!"

Dean sighed. "Is it that time of month?"

Sam glared. "_What?_"

Dean held his hands up. "Hey, I'm just asking! You just seem a little... hormonal."

"Hormonal? Dean, I'm a _woman_!"

"Yeah, I can see that," Dean sniggered.

"It's _not funny_!"


	5. Don't be such a crybaby!

**A/N: Hello peoples! I've not updated this in aaaaaages I know, but an annoying combination of uni, illness and a general lack of muse magic for these drabbles is responsible- hope you van forgive me lol**

**Anyway, just a little funny one for you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"OW!"<p>

"Quit squirming, Dean!"

"I can't help it," Dean grimaced. "It hurts!"

Sam stopped and stared at his brother. "You're kidding, right? Dean Winchester, who's been shot, stabbed- multiple times- had nearly every bone in his body broken and flung across a room more times than I care to remember… is whimpering over a _splinter_?"

"It stings like a bitch!"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Would you rather get shot?"

"Yes!"

Sam shook his head and yanked the splinter out of Dean's finger, causing him to hiss in pain.

"That's better," he muttered.

"You want a lollipop?"

"Eat me."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN.2: I don't think Dean would act like this- it was just a little bit of silly fun =P**


	6. Unaware pt1

**A/N: Sooooo... not uploaded _anything_ in so long :/ but I plan on rectifying that now :)**

**I had this idea during lectures at uni and somewhat from personal experience.**

**Its in six parts and I plan on uploading fairly frequently.**

**No spoilers. 1/6**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dean's mind was a mess; a jumble of sights and sounds, non of which made sense.<p>

_Where am I?_

He managed to open his eyes and look around. His vision was blurry, but he could make out a white room with others around him.

_Who are these people? What...?_

He closed his eyes and tried to remember...

They were fighting a... thing, with long limbs and Sam...

_Sam!_

Dean opend his eyes again and searched frantically for his brother. "Sam!" His voice was croaky and didn't sound like his own, but that didn't matter.

He had to find his brother...


	7. Unaware pt2

**A/N: Thought I'd do a double update :)**

**No spoilers. 2/6**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sam!"<p>

He tried to stand up, but his strength failed him. He slumped back into his chair, his legs shaking.

_That thing did something to me!_

He tried standing again, this time with more luck, but he was unbalenced.

_I'm going to shoot that son of a bitch so much, it'll be crapping bullets!_

"Hey, Dean."

Dean turned. "Sam?"

It wasn't. "No, its Mark, remember?"

Dean frowned. "Where's Sam?"

"He's not here, but you have a visitor."

"Sam?"

Mark smiled, somewhat sadly. "No, it's not Sam."

"Well, who is it then?"

Mark led him back to the chair. "It's Ben."


	8. Unaware pt3

**A/N: So, here is part three- let me know what you guys think :)**

**No spoilers. 3/6.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ben?" Deans heart started beating faster. "Is Lisa here too?"<p>

"No, it's just Ben."

Dean frowned. _Why would she let Ben out of her sight? He's just a kid!_

"I'll go and get him." Mark left Dean to wonder what was going on.

The man named Mark returned and with him was a young man Dean didn't recognise.

He frowned. "Who's this supposed to be?"

"It's Ben. He comes every Wednesday and Saturday."

The younger man smiled. "Hi, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "Ben's just a kid. You're not Ben!"

_Something _seriously _wrong is going on!_

"Where's my brother? SAM!"


	9. Unaware pt4

**A/N: So, here is part four.**

**4/6**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Dean, it's ok," 'Ben' said.<p>

"No!" Dean yelled. "You're not Ben! He's just a kid! Sam! Where are you?"

_I've gotta get outta here!_

He rubbed his face and tried to clear his mind, but when he looked down, his hands were different . They were... old.

_What the hell?_

"Something's wrong," he muttered. "Sam! Bobby! We need to figure this out!"

"When was the last time you saw Sam?"

Dean looked up. "We were fighting that arm... thing. It was yesterday!"

The young man sighed and shook his head. "Dean... that happened twenty five years ago... you're in hospital."


	10. Unaware pt5

**A/N: Here is part five (and yes I know I suck at updating, please don't hold it against me)**

**5/6**

* * *

><p>Dean frowned. "No, it happened yesterday… I remember it."<p>

The young man shook his head. "It was years ago."

"Well, where's Sam? If I'm here, where's he?"

The man looked at him sadly. "What do you remember about Sam?"

"He's my little brother," Dean said simply. "My gigantic, pain-in-the-ass, geek boy little brother." He laughed, and then his expression grew serious. "… And I'm worried about him."

"Ben?" Someone called.

The man smiled. "I'll be back in a minute."

_Ben? That wasn't Ben…_

His mind began to blur again. He blinked and shook his head.

_Where am I?_

"… Sam?"


	11. Unaware pt6

**A/N: And here is the final installment- a double update if you will.**

**6/6**

**Just as a warning, this chapter reveals what is wrong with Dean (although I'm guessing you may know what is wrong by now) and some readers may find it upsetting. So if you don't want to read, go to the A/N at the bottom to find out what is wrong and you can decide from there if you want to read.**

* * *

><p>"How's it going?"<p>

"He's asking about Sam again… should I tell him?"

"No," the doctor replied, "it'd only distress him."

"He… just keeps getting worse."

The doctor smiled sympathetically. "He will. I'm afraid there's no cure for dementia."

"It's just hard… he doesn't know who I am anymore. He doesn't even remember Sam died seven years ago."

"I know."

Ben looked through the corridor window at the man he thought of as his father.

All he had been… was gone. The great Hunter… defeated.

_Of all the ways I could have lost him… this has to be the most painful._

* * *

><p><strong>Dean has dementia and I thought of this ages ago whilst I was covering this in uni and it is not a nice thing to go through, having the disorder yourself or having to watch a loved one go through it. And to think of everything Sam and Dean have gone through, this would be a devastating way to live out the rest of their lives.<strong>

**I just want to say that I'm sorry if this stirs anything up for readers in similar situations. If you want to talk about it, PM me- I've studied this and my nan has dementia too, so you can always talk to me :) plus theres a lot of help out there :)**

**I promise my next one will be more light hearted.**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
